Pulling The Trigger
by The Raider
Summary: Closing her eyes for a moment, Willow pulled the trigger, knowing that it wasn't really her who was in control of the finger. The sound of the gun going off echoed in her ears, and accompanying it, there was a wet sound, and then something dropped onto the grass in front of her. Season 7 AU. Oneshot.


**Just one of the many 'what ifs?' that happened to pop into my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other Buffyverse characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

* * *

Inside her chest, Willow felt nothing but rage as she stormed through the adjoining yard that lay somewhat connected to Buffy's house. The gun in her hand felt almost like a natural thing, although she had barely even fired one before in her life. And yet…she felt like she had, as if walking around with the weapon in her hand was the most normal thing in the world.

As she made her way around the fence, she could see Kennedy standing in roughly the same place that Xander and Buffy had been the last time a gun had been on the property. Seeing the Witch approach, she momentarily smiled until she saw the gun the red-head held in her hand.

"You think you can just get away with that, bitch?!" Willow said, the words pouring out of her with enough hatred to shock the potential, even more than seeing the girl raise the gun in her direction.

"Willow…"

_"ANSWER ME!"_ Her finger lay gripped on the trigger as the she spoke the words, again letting nothing but pure hatred pour into them.

"Willow, what are you talking about?!" That single shout from the girl made her want to just pull the trigger and leave, not caring about whatever would come after that.

"You made me forget her!"

"Forget who?"

"You didn't even listen, didn't you?!" Within a moment, realization spread across the potential's face and she looked into the angry witch's eyes with sympathy running through her pupils.

"Tara?"

"_SHUT UP!_ You don't get to say her name!" Again, the gun shook slightly in her hand as the anger she felt started to force its way into the rest of her body.

"Willow, just give me the gun…" Taking a step towards her, the potential jumped back almost on instinct as Willow fired a shot into the ground, the bullet kicking up grass and dirt in the process.

"Stay back." The Witch felt something similar to tears crawling down her cheeks, the anger in her eyes a contrast to what the tears themselves represented. "You made me forget her, she's really dead now!"

"Will-" The name had scarcely left Kennedy's mouth when Willow fired another shot into the ground, this one even closer to the girl than the one before it.

"She was inside me, we were supposed to be forever, and I let her be dead! You made me do it!" The gun was trained on her once again, and the potential knew what true fear felt like as it flooded into her like it never had before. "It's all your fault!" Closing her eyes for a moment, Willow pulled the trigger, knowing that it wasn't really her who was in control of the finger. The sound of the gun going off echoed in her ears, and accompanying it, there was a wet sound, and then something dropped onto the grass in front of her.

"Well done. You know, it's almost as if you've killed someone before." Opening her eyes, and turning around, she found Amy staring at her, a smile plastered on the other Witch's face.

"What did you do?!" Beginning to raise the gun, Willow watched as the other girl simply flicked her hand and sent the gun flying across the yard. The weapon eventually landed only inches from where Kennedy was lying on the ground, the girl's body completely still except for a few sporadic breaths. Without even looking, Willow knew the girl was badly hurt, a victim of what had happened only a moment ago. She would be dead within moments.

"What did _I_ do?" Amy looked at the red-head as if she were speaking another language. "_You're_ the one who pulled the trigger. I don't think I had anything to do with it."

"I…I was turning into Warren…"

"Oh, is that what you think? You never were turning into anyone, Willow, you were simply believing that. A little spell to make your friends see it as well, and everything was complete. A little hex never hurt anyone."

"You put a hex on me?" The tears were flowing freely down Willow's cheek now, a sight that only made Amy's smile even larger.

"Oh, _no_, I would _never_ do that…oh, wait, _yes_ I did."

"Why?"

"Because you know what, Willow? You're _spoiled_. All of the rest of us have had to work for our power, and with you, it's like the power just comes straight into you like you're a magnet. You realize how unfair that is?"

"So it was jealousy." Letting her emotions control her, Willow took a step forward only to be met with another blast of power from Amy, weaker than what it had been when she had ripped the gun from the red-head's hand, but it was strong enough. As she looked at the girl through tear-stained eyes, the Witch could hear Amy continuing to taunt her.

"Somewhat. That and you're always forgiven for whatever mistake you make. 'Almost destroy the world? You're forgiven, we'll act like it never happened'. Just sweep it under the rug. You're spoiled, and I think it's time you do something they can't forgive you for."

"But I've already-"

"Killed someone? Oh, but that was Warren, wasn't it? It was _justified_ because he murdered your girlfriend. Well, let's see how they react when they find out you murdered an innocent girl that was unarmed and had never done anything to you."

"You did this to me on purpose." The tears had at least stopped now, but the girl's hair was beginning to grow darker, as if it seemingly matched how she felt on the inside. "And you think it's _funny_."

"A little bit, yeah." As she stared at the Witch in front of her, Willow could tell that she clearly didn't know what she was awakening inside her. Part of her wanted to bury the emotions she felt rushing to the forefront of her mind, to keep using the lessons that Giles had taught her, but the emotions were too strong. Curling her fists, Willow gave in and let the rage inside of her take control of her body, her hair and eyes turning to a pure pitch black color. As she watched the girl change in front of her, Amy's eyes grew large with shock, obviously not having heard the complete details of what Willow had been like when she had tried to end the world.

"You know, I like to joke around too." Willow's voice was still hers, but it carried a thread of darkness through it, and as she raised her hand, a small ball of black lighting began to form above it, the shape growing larger with each passing second. "And so does my magicks."

"Willow, I… I was just kidding, really, I didn't think the hex would go that far…" Amy started, trying to back away until she felt an invisible wall halt her retreat. Slowly walking towards her, Willow chuckled a little bit.

"I'd tell you I was kidding, but I'm really not. I owe you some pain, and I want to see every moment of it."

"Willow?" Turning her head for a moment, the black-haired witch saw another potential enter the backyard, the girl having taken no more than three steps towards her before the ball of lighting struck her in the chest, forcing her body to the ground where it stayed and remained motionless. Turning her full attention back to Amy, Willow's smile again grew on her face.

"So, you know, it's been awhile since I tortured someone. I'd planned on doing it more, but you know how it is, been calmed down and put away like some skeleton in the closest." Amy's eyes wide with fear, she watched as yet another ball of black lightning started to grow in Willow's palm. "I know how much you love magick, so why don't we both have some fun with it?"


End file.
